Not Your Average Fairytale
by Twisted Twilight Tales
Summary: Alice's friends dress her up like a princess and send her on a search for her prince. Too bad no one told the prince.


_**"Twisted Twilight Tales" O/S Contest**_

_**Fairytale Chosen: A Cinderella Story **_

_**Title: Not Your Average Fairytale**_

_**Word Count: 10,356**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: Jasper/Alice**_

_**Summary: Alice's friends dress her up like a princess and send her on a search for her prince. Too bad no one told the prince.**_

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, the author of the Twilight series. I am just borrowing them for some creative fun.**_

**Not Your Average Fairytale**

Sipping cheap white wine out of a plastic cup, Alice scanned the room for a familiar face. She hadn't really wanted to come here, she wasn't the party-girl type, but her friends had talked her into it. They said it was the party of the year, the party not to miss, the party where she could meet her Prince Charming, and Alice, being Alice, had given in and agreed to come along. She really wasn't expecting to meet Prince Charming, she wasn't really expecting to talk to any boys at all, but it would be nice if one of them at least noticed her for a change.

Bella had picked Alice up after school on Friday, and they had gone to Jessica's house to get ready. Alice had balked at the revealing dress her best friends had picked out for her to wear, but she had to admit that the dark blue color matched her eyes perfectly. They spent two hours torturing Alice, chattering excitedly as they applied make up to her face and curled her dark, waist-length hair. Declaring two, blue crystal butterfly hair clips, as the finishing touch, they stuffed her into the short, blue dress and 2 inch heels, and congratulated themselves on how great she looked.

"Ali, you will totally find the man of your dreams in that dress." Jessica had gushed, as she and Bella spun her around in front of the mirror.

Alice had rolled her eyes, but then stared at her reflection in shock, she hadn't even recognized herself. She looked so... transformed. Though her dress wasn't quite as revealing as Bella and Jessica's dresses, it showed a lot more skin than she was used to. There was also too much make up on her face, but she was going to be seventeen in another couple of weeks, so she figured she might as well just go with it and enjoy the social life she'd been missing out on.

Alice tugged on her too-short dress as she scanned the room again. Everywhere she looked, there were people in groups laughing and talking. She heard a loud laugh off to her right and her eyes landed on Jasper Whitlock. With his tousled sun-kissed hair and devilish grin, he was the most gorgeous boy at school, "well, probably anywhere", Ali thought with a sigh. He was standing directly across from her, drinking out of a similar plastic cup and laughing with some of the guys from the football team. He was a senior, and though she didn't officially know him, Alice definitely knew who he was.

Talk about Prince Charming, he was the captain of both the football and baseball teams, last year's Junior prom king and the guy most likely to break your heart. Alice figured that he would never look at her twice. She took another sip of the overly sweet liquid in her glass and let her eyes pass him as she continued to scan for her friends. Not spotting them, she started to wander into the other room.

Entering the kitchen, Alice realized that James Bradford had indeed earned his standing as the party king of their school. James' parents were frequently away, and he often had the house to himself. His parties were legendary and he loved knowing that he had a reputation around their high school. Although Alice had never been to one before, she knew that alcohol and drugs were a staple at these parties, and no one seemed to mind that they were illegal.

The party was in full swing, and Alice saw several of her school mates talking around a silver beer keg, their plastic glasses being emptied faster than they could be filled again. A thick haze of smoke hung in the air, and Alice couldn't tell if it was from cigarettes, marijuana, or a combination of both, but she didn't think she wanted to stick around to find out. As she turned to leave, Alice heard a voice call out. Not sure if they were talking to her, or not, she turned to glance toward the voice.

"Yeah, you! What's your name?" James called to her from his place by the patio door. He, and two other boys Alice knew from school, were passing a joint.

"Alice." Alice told him, edging toward the doorway.

"Alice! Come here..." he motioned for her to come over by him. "Come on!" He hollered when she didn't move. "Don't be shy." He held out the half-smoked joint towards her. "Come smoke with us." The other boys added to the invitation by calling out and motioning to her.

Alice shook her head. "N-no thanks." she said, but, before she could escape, James walked quickly over to her.

"Come on, Alice. Smoke with us." He begged, ushering her further into the kitchen. The other boys gathered around her, urging her, as well.

"I-I don't smoke." Alice stammered as they led her back over by the patio door.

"Well, this could be your first, then." James prompted, chuckling. He held the joint to her lips, but Alice pressed them tight together, her eyes wide in alarm, and tried to back away.

"James, man, she don't want any." A boy she knew as, Jacob, said. "Come on, leave her alone. Let's just smoke."

"Well, she don't have to smoke, but she can party with us anyway." James insisted. He grabbed a tray filled with tiny plastic glasses off the counter and brought it over to them. "Here, Alice, try one of these."

He offered the tray to her and she saw that the glasses were filled with bright-colored liquid. She chose a red one and watched as the boys each took one, as well. "Here's to a terrific night!" James called out and drank the liquid down in one swallow.

He looked at Alice still holding both of her glasses. "Slam it, Alice. Go ahead." He put his finger on the bottom of the little cup and pushed it up to her lips. She tipped it and took a sip. It tasted really good, so she drank it down.

The guys all cheered and Alice smiled. "What is this?" She asked James.

"It's called a Jell-O shot." James told her. "Have another one! They're great, aren't they?"

Alice nodded as she took another tiny cup and drank it. The guys all cheered again, and Alice felt a euphoria she hadn't often felt. They actually liked her and she was enjoying being the center of attention.

They asked her a few questions about herself and she liked the fact that none of them recognized her. In her fancy dress, with her hair out of its normal braid, she looked like a different person. She felt confidence surge through her as she laughed and chatted with them. They supplied her with a few more of the colorful shots and she drank them without question.

Alice was having a great time, but she'd been in the kitchen for a while, so she thought she'd better go look for Bella and Jessica. The guys begged her to stay, but she promised she'd be back and quickly walked out of the room.

Alice giggled at her newfound boldness as she made her way back into the living room. She found a place to stand and let her eyes wander around the room. She grew frustrated when she still couldn't see the girls amid the crush of people, so she stood on her tiptoes and craned her neck to see better. Alice stumbled slightly, her knees feeling kind of wobbly, and wondered when the room had gotten so warm. She reached up to rub away the beginning of a headache, and felt someone walk up behind her. Assuming it was Bella or Jessica, she turned, her eyes widening in surprise. There, leaning nonchalantly against the wall looking down at her, was none other than Prince Charming, himself.

He gave her a dimpled, lazy grin and took a sip from his glass. Lowering it once again, he looked her up and down before saying in a smooth, sexy drawl, "Well, darlin', I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Alice could feel her face burst into flame as she stammered, "I'm A-Alice..."

"Hmmmmm... Well, A-Alice, it's nice to meet you." He mesmerized her with his sparkling, soft green eyes and cocky grin. "I'm J-Jasper." He chuckled at his joke. "Did you just move to our quaint town?" He reached up to push a lock of silky, dark hair behind her ear, pausing to touch one of the sparkly butterflies clipped there.

Alice slowly shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "I... I'm a Junior... at William's Bay." She told him. "I've l-lived here... all... my life."

"Well, babe, how in the hell did I miss you all these years?" Jasper asked her, leaning closer and running his knuckles along her cheek. Alice gulped and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes wide, and Jasper chuckled and took another drink from his glass.

He looked at her glass as he lowered his own. "Can I refresh your drink, darlin'?"

"Ummm... no, thanks." she mumbled, looking down at her glass. Alice put the glass to her lips and took a sip, her wide eyes fixed on him over the rim. He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling.

Jasper continued to flirt with her and made small talk, and Alice was giddy with excitement. She couldn't believe that Jasper had singled her out to talk to. After a little while, James wandered into the living room and, spotting Alice.

"I know you!" He shouted, tipsily pushing past Jasper to grab her arm. "Come smoke with me." He begged, tugging her toward the kitchen. "Come on."

Alice giggled nervously. "I don't smoke, James." She told him, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"James!" Jasper growled at him. "Knock it off. Can't you see that the lady doesn't want to?"

"But she's pretty..." James whined, trying to keep his balance as he leaned closer to her face.

Alice leaned away from him, and Jasper pulled James away from her and pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. Alice watched as he stumbled his way back and then looked up to see Jasper staring at her, his green eyes glowing.

"Sorry, darlin', James likes to party a little too much." Jasper smiled gorgeously at her. "Now, where were we?" He grinned and winked at her, and she blushed and looked down. Just then, James and his friends started singing loudly by the kitchen doorway, and Jasper reached out and lifted her chin with his hand. Her eyes widened and flew back up to his.

"It's kinda' loud in here. You wanna' find somewhere a little quieter to talk and get to know each other better?" He gave her a heart-breaking smile and Alice felt like her heart had actually flipped over in her chest.

"Uh... Okay..." she answered, a small smile coming to her lips. Jasper took her hand and led her toward the stairs. Alice felt a thrill run through her and her stomach felt like there was something flying around in it. She couldn't believe that Jasper Whitlock not only wanted to talk to her, but wanted to get to know her better.

As they approached the stairs, Alice heard someone making loud catcalls. She looked to where Jasper had been standing earlier and saw Emmett Cullen and Tom Justen hollering at them. Jasper continued to lead her to the stairs, flipping the boys off as he started up them. Alarm coursed through her as she started up the stairs behind him. She knew Jasper had a reputation as a player, but he had said he only wanted to talk. Besides, that's why they had taken so long to get ready tonight, wasn't it? So they could finally get noticed by one of the hot guys at school?

They reached the top of the stairs and Jasper cautiously looked in one of the partially open doorways. He pushed the door further open and looked at her with a grin. "We got lucky, babe, this one's empty."

He led her into the room, and closed and locked the door behind her. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise.

"Just a precaution, darlin'. There are all kinds of idiots out there tonight." he said, and she gave him a tentative smile. He led her over to the bed and he sat on the edge and took another drink from his glass. He looked up at her, grinned and patted the bed next to him.

Alice carefully perched next to him, holding her glass in both hands. She looked down at it and then took a small sip. She looked over to see him gazing at her with a small smile on his face.

He reached out and stroked her cheek again. "Has anybody ever told you that you have the softest skin?" He asked her in a low, husky voice. Alice shook her head, her eyes glued on his face. "How about the prettiest eyes?" He murmured, searching her eyes.

She smiled and looked away, blushing. "No." she whispered, still shaking her head.

She looked back at him and, when he grinned, her heart nearly burst out of her chest. "Well, it's true." He told her, running his knuckle over her lips. "Your eyes are so big, and the color reminds me of blueberries." he told her leaning closer, his eyes intense on hers. "I could lose myself in those eyes." he said as he touched his lips gently to hers.

Alice made a little murmuring noise and Jasper scooted closer to her. He deepened the kiss, but then pulled back and looked into her eyes once more. "Sorry, darlin'." he said smiling sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself, your lips looked so sweet, but I should've asked permission first." He swept a lock of her long, dark hair behind her shoulder. "I really like you, Alice." His thumb slid over her lower lip. "Would you mind if I... kiss you again?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

Alice stared into his eyes and shook her head. She felt like she was in the middle of a fairytale. This couldn't be happening. Jasper Whitlock wanted to get to know her better, and he had kissed her! Now, he wanted to kiss her again.

Jasper took her glass from her and set both of their cups on the table by the bed. Alice closed her eyes as he leaned toward her again and, feeling his lips against hers, sighed into his mouth. He took advantage of her sigh to slip his tongue inside her warm, sweet mouth, and, sliding his hands around her waist, pulled her close. Alice put her hands on his shoulders to keep from tilting with the room, suddenly feeling like she could float away.

Jasper groaned deep in his throat, loving the taste of her, and whatever was flying around in Alice's stomach moved lower and became an intense ache. He started kissing down her cheek and over her jaw, nibbling down the sensitive skin of her neck, as his hands ran over her back. Alice let out a breathy moan and felt herself being lowered to lie back on the bed. She started to protest, but Jasper covered her mouth with his again, and followed her down. He kissed her deeply and kept stroking her face, hair and neck.

Alice felt like she was being consumed by a fiery heat, but the burning felt wonderful and she was lost in the sensations he created in her. Her whole body hummed and it seemed as if the room was spinning away. She gripped his wide shoulders, her fingers digging into the firm muscle, to keep from spinning away, as well. A soft moan escaped her and Jasper answered her with a moan of his own. Alice felt his moan vibrate down her whole body and the ache between her thighs intensified.

She felt Jasper move his hand down from her hair and along her arm, but didn't get the chance to think much about it as he began nibbling on the sensitive skin just below her ear. A small, gasping moan escaped her lips and she felt him smile against her neck. She slid her fingers into his hair, moaning again as he nibbled and kissed her tender flesh. She tangled her fingers in the hair covering the back of his neck, and he moved back up to devour her mouth.

Alice felt his hand on her thigh and tensed. "Shh." he comforted against her mouth. "Your skin... it's so... silky. God... you're so... warm... so... soft."

He groaned again and Alice felt cool air on her thigh and a hard tug on her panties. She tore her mouth away from his, but he followed along and covered her mouth again. His hand ran down her leg again, bending it at the knee and he was now lying between her legs.

"What is he doing?" she thought, dizziness distracting her. She felt his knee move to spread her legs further apart, with her left leg still bent at the knee. He was kissing her frantically now, and she knew she was supposed to be paying attention to something, but that something eluded her. His kisses tasted delicious as his heavenly weight overwhelmed her, and her skin flushed with heat and excitement.

She groaned as he moved his mouth back to her throat, nibbling and sucking the delicate skin there. She began to pant a little, her whole body lit up from his attention, the feelings coursing through her way more intense than she ever imagined.

He nibbled along the neckline of her dress and she arched her back as her nipples peaked against the material, begging for his touch. Jasper answered their call by pushing her dress down her shoulder and baring one breast. Alice felt his hot mouth cover her rosy skin and gasped at how amazing it felt.

"I must be dreaming." The thought popped into her numbed brain. There was no way that Jasper Whitlock had his wonderful mouth on her. She moaned at the sensation and decided that she never wanted to wake up from this delicious fantasy.

Suddenly, Alice felt something prod at her center. She hadn't even realized that he had pulled down her panties. She could feel them circling her right ankle, and she felt panic well up in her chest.

She heard him moan deep in his throat and mumble, "Oh God, darlin'... you're so hot... I can't... wait..." He buried his face in her neck and nipped the skin where her neck curved into her shoulder. His hardness pushed against her and she felt a burning sensation.

"Oh my God! What is he doing?" her stunned mind screamed. She tried to pull away, to tell him that she didn't want him to touch her there, but her limbs felt heavy and her movement slow. She licked her lips and began to weakly protest, but he flexed his hips and impaled her in one agonizing thrust. Alice drew in a shocked breath and let out a shriek, her fingers left the tangles of soft, honey curls and pushed desperately at his chest, trying to shove him off of her. He froze above her and stared down at her face, now twisted in pain and shock.

"Get off of me!" She wailed, scratching at his face and chest. She whimpered in pain as she continued to try and dislodge him.

"What the fuck?" he growled, capturing her hands and placing them above her head. His face burned where her nails had caught him. He reached up and felt a small trickle of blood on his cheek.

Alice thrashed her head on the bed, her inky, dark hair spread around her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look up at him. She bucked her hips, trying to unseat her tormentor, but she only succeeded in causing herself more pain.

"Be still!" he hissed at her. "If you didn't want me to screw you, why the hell did you come up here with me?" Jasper spat, working to hold still. "I'm not a fucking rapist. Why didn't you just say no?"

She finally calmed, whimpering softly from the burning agony his invasion had caused, and lay stiff beneath him, still nailed to the bed by his body in hers.

She felt his muscles straining to hold himself still and keep her immobilized at the same time. The burning between her legs had eased some and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at his face to see his eyes squeezed shut and his face twisted as if in pain, as well. He felt her gaze and opened his eyes to glance down at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he whispered softly. "You should've told me that you'd never done this before." His vivid green eyes locked with her darker blue ones, and he could see the pain swimming in their depths before she closed them again, shutting him out.

How could she let this happen? She chewed her lip, willing the burning pain to stop. Her head had felt funny and everything had been blurry. As hard as she'd tried, she just hadn't been able to focus. She couldn't really blame him for what happened, she'd come up here willingly, he hadn't forced her. Sure, she was thrilled when he had asked her to go somewhere to talk, but she never in a million years thought he would take her virginity, especially without her even realizing what he was doing.

He moved so his mouth was near her ear again and told her softly. "I'm going to... pull out now. It may... hurt a little... I'll try to be careful." He moved slightly and the pain shot through her. She stiffened and gasped and he froze again. He waited for her to adjust and then moved a little more. This time the pain wasn't there, just the burning and stretching. She relaxed a little and let out her breath. She hadn't even realized she was holding it, and he took a deep breath, as well.

How had he gotten tangled up with a virgin? Moving a bit more, Jasper groaned into her neck. God! She was so tight. He'd never felt such intense pleasure. He hadn't even suspected that she was a virgin. She hadn't said anything, not 'stop' or 'no', or 'don't do that'. She had seemed perfectly willing the whole time, and he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity that was so beautifully packaged. He hadn't even been able to enjoy the whole package, either, she'd gotten him so hot. He'd told himself there was time for that later, as he'd prepared to enter her. To his surprise, his access hadn't been as smooth as he'd expected.

He moved a fraction, gritting his teeth against the urge to pump into her, and felt her flinch. He let out a breath and waited, his desire overwhelming him to the point where it took every ounce of strength he possessed to control himself. At this rate, it would take him all night just to remove himself from her.

Alice waited as he tried to suppress his lust, his muscles straining with the effort. He opened his eyes and looked at her face and, sensing his eyes on her, she tentatively peered up at him and he touched his forehead to hers, his eyes full of regret.

"I'm losing it here, Alice. It may hurt, but I have to do this faster, or I won't be able to control myself much longer." He told her softly, a bead of sweat running down the side of his cheek.

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. She waited, trying not to tense up, and felt Jasper move a bit more this time. She sucked in a breath, feeling extreme discomfort, but there was no actual pain. Jasper thrust his face into her neck and let out a couple of low moans. She heard him whisper, "I'm trying." and felt his teeth against her throat. He moaned again and pushed back into her a little.

"God! Alice, I... wait... I'll... just..." He was breathing heavy and pushed in a little deeper. He started making miniscule in and out movements and let out a few husky groans. Alice held her breath and felt the exact moment that he lost control. He moved back and forth in her, making little moans and panting noises. Suddenly he stiffened and gritted out a low, guttural growl, raking his teeth along her throat, and Alice felt intense heat deep inside her.

Jasper groaned and collapsed onto her and just lay there, his entire weight crushing her into the mattress. After a few minutes, he pulled himself out of her and rolled to lay next to her on the bed. He put his arm over his eyes and worked to calm his breathing. Alice drew her legs up to her chest and turned away from him onto her side. She tried not to cry, but the jerky sobs that worked their way out of her chest and burst from her throat, filled the room. She felt the bed move and a hand touched her arm.

Alice shied away from his touch and he lowered his hand. "Don't... touch me." she sobbed. "Just don't..."

"I'm sorry, Alice." he told her, genuine anguish in his voice. "I should've paid more attention when we first came up here. I didn't realize... why did you... let me?"

She continued to sob, quietly now, and Jasper ran his hand through his hair in frustration, looking back up at the ceiling. He adjusted himself and fixed his pants, his hand came away with traces of blood on it and he softly swore. What the hell did she think he'd wanted when he'd asked her to come up here with him? She couldn't be that naïve, could she? He looked back over at her tiny form huddled on her side and shame washed over him.

When he'd spotted her, all tiny and lost-looking, he'd been intrigued and couldn't stop himself from wandering over to talk to her. He'd felt the strongest wave of lust wash over him when she'd looked up at him with those big, sparkling, blue eyes of hers, surrounded by the thickest, blackest lashes he'd ever seen. Her hair was dark and thick, flowing down her back to the top of her round little butt, and that dress... it lovingly caressed every inch of her. The color almost the same blue as her eyes, the dress intermittently clung to and released those lush curves as she moved, leaving them to flirt with him and cause a party in his pants. All he'd thought about ever since, was getting her alone so he could examine those flirty curves, run his fingers through that hair and devour those soft, glistening lips.

Now touching her was the furthest thing from his mind. How the hell had he missed the signals? The inexperience? He always stayed far, far away from the virgins, too much expectation and commitment there. His first time had been with a virgin, or so he'd thought, and he'd really loved her. He'd had every intention of marrying her, back when he was still an unsophisticated and guileless freshman fool, that is. She'd told him that she loved him and listened as he'd planned their future together. All the while, she'd been fucking some college guy who'd planned to whisk her away as soon as she turned seventeen. Maria had squeezed out a few tears when he'd confronted her and confessed that she loved them both, but that she needed more than he could give her. Ever since, he'd been the one to give the girls false hope, but he'd never, not once, promised them anything and he'd always made his intentions known.

Alice's shoulders stopped shaking and all he heard where soft, occasional sniffles coming from her trembling, petite form.

"Alice?" Jasper said softly. "Are you all right?" He put out his hand to touch her, but didn't make contact, so as not to upset her again.

"No! I'm not all right." she snapped, still facing away from him. "You j-just... h-h-hurt me." She let out a small sob, then felt the bed shift as he leaned over her. "Get away from me!" she shrilled, frantically, curling herself into a tight ball. "Don't... t-t-touch me!"

Jasper sat back. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, his hand in his hair again. "I didn't fuckin' rape you! You were moaning and panting like you, God damn, couldn't wait for it." He scooted off the bed. "Fuck this! I'm outta' here. If you need... anything... I'll be downstairs." He gave the diminutive girl on the bed one last, longing look before quietly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jasper slipped into the bathroom to clean himself up and stared at the blood on his hand. He wet some tissues and washed himself off, seeing more blood, and did up his pants once more. Washing his hands, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Seeing the blood on his cheek, Jasper dabbed at it with a tissue, and noticed the remorse in his haunted eyes.

"God damn it... " He thought, remembering how amazing she'd felt, all silky, soft and warm, and how good she'd smelled, the fragrance lingering in his nostrils. He dried his hands and ran them through his hair a couple times. Satisfied that he looked normal, he exited the bathroom walking out into the hallway. He paused outside the door where he assumed she still lay, and debated on whether to go in, or not. Deciding to just leave her alone, he walked past and down the stairs.

As he neared the bottom, his cronies let out more catcalls, Emmett really whooping it up. Jasper couldn't stop the grin that broke out on his handsome face. He did have a reputation, and his buddies never let him forget it. He was _the_ man on campus, after all. The one all the other guys tried to be like, and all the girls wanted to be with. He walked over to them and they all slapped him on the back and congratulated him on his latest conquest.

"Who is that girl, any way?" Paul asked, his eyes alight. "I don't remember seeing her around." Jasper watched as Paul licked his lips, vexation rising in him.

"She's no one." He answered irritably. "Just some Junior from school."

"She's someone, now!" Emmett bellowed drunkenly, lifting his glass. "She's the legendary, Jasper Whitlock's, latest fuck!"

Everyone laughed, but Jasper winced inside, subtle, Emmett was not. Just then, he saw their eyes focus on the stairs and he turned to see Alice creeping down, obviously hoping to go unnoticed. Of course, Emmett started clapping and Alice's eyes widened in horror, flying to his face. She looked like she was going to be sick, her skin an odd shade of grayish-white, her cheeks bright pink. Her mouth opened into a silent scream as the guys around him started jeering and laughing, and she ripped the front door open and rushed through it, her long hair flying out behind her.

Jasper's head spun. He knew she'd think he told them about her and, for some reason, it was important to him that she know he hadn't. He mumbled an excuse about getting something to drink and went into the kitchen. No one was there, so he quickly slipped out the patio door and ran as fast as he could around to the front. At first, he didn't see her, but then spotted her slumped against the side of a car in the driveway. As he soundlessly approached, he heard her sniffle and felt a pang to his chest. She was crying again.

Suddenly, she whirled around and glared at him, backing away slowly. Tears shining in the meager light coming from inside the house, she threatened, "Don't come near me! Stay back."

Jasper held his hands up. "I'm not going to touch you. I just wanted you to know that I didn't tell them... anything." he said in a mildly pleading voice. He cautiously continued to walk toward her. "I... wouldn't do that."

She wrapped her arms around her middle and bent slightly forward as if in pain. "I don't... believe you." her voice broke, followed by a low sob. "I never want to... see you... again." Her sobs came harder and she bent forward a little more.

He looked on helplessly, stopping a couple steps from her. "Alice..." he breathed, reaching to touch her shoulder. "I'm so sssssss... " His breath gasped out of him and he fell to his knees, hands clutching his throbbing manhood. Her tiny foot had made quite an impact. He managed to look up as her rapid footsteps faded into the night.

"Fucked that up, Whitlock!" he thought, pain still coursing through him, as he kneeled, panting, on the driveway.

The pain finally subsided and Jasper noticed something on the ground, sparkling in the faint light. Reaching down, he picked up a glittery butterfly barrette. He'd noticed two of them in Alice's hair earlier and stroked the delicate hair ornament with his thumb. He had to see her and make sure she was all right. If nothing else, he had to return her barrette to her, didn't he?

Alice ran as fast as she could in the heels she was wearing. If he came after her, she'd never be able to outrun him. Panic seized her as she thought of him catching her and holding her down again. She stumbled and almost fell, but managed to keep upright as she ran off of the road to hide behind a tree and catch her breath. Her sides ached, her feet hurt and the place between her legs felt raw. She reached up to brush the hair out of her face and listened. Letting out a sigh of relief, she slumped against the tree and brushed the tears off her cheek. She hoped she'd injured him so badly that he'd never be able to use his penis again.

"So much for Prince Charming." She thought, gasping to catch her breath.

~oOo~

Monday morning, Jasper got to school early. He wanted to make sure that he didn't miss Alice when she got there. He'd thought about her for the rest of the weekend. For some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He also felt horrible for what had happened, but he couldn't make it up to her if he couldn't find her.

He leaned against the wall by the main door and waited. Soon, the doorway was filled with his classmates, but none of them matched the girl he remembered from Friday night. He spotted a smaller girl and straightened up to see her better, but slumped back against the wall when he recognized her from his math class.

"Where the hell is she?" He thought, feeling frustrated. She'd told him that she was a Junior here. She'd have to get here some time soon, the bell was about to ring. Unless she was sick, maybe that's why she wasn't here yet. Suddenly, Jasper's stomach fell down somewhere around his knees. His eyes wide, his mouth grim, the thought slammed into him. He hadn't worn a condom with her. He swallowed roughly, what if she was pregnant? She wouldn't be able to tell already, would she?

In a panic now, his eyes continued to sweep over the other students as they entered the building. It was going to drive him crazy if he didn't find her soon.

Alice huddled inside her gray hooded sweatshirt. She was not in the mood for school today, but unless she had a 103 temperature, there was no way her dad was going to let her stay home.

She's come home on Friday night and taken a long, hot bath. No matter how much she'd scrubbed herself, she couldn't seem to get the scent of him off of her. Afterward, she'd pulled on her favorite, comfy pajamas and crawled into bed. Surprisingly, she'd fallen right to sleep, but her dreams had terrified her, and she'd woken up just before dawn, her heart racing and covered in sweat. After that, she couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard she'd tried, and thoughts of Jasper had haunted her the rest of the weekend.

Now, as she made her way up the stairs to the main entrance, she prayed that she didn't run into him. She didn't know if he'd recognize her, but she didn't want to take the chance. Luckily, she didn't have any classes with him and only saw him in the lunchroom, so she wasn't really worried. She walked slowly through the entrance and almost turned and ran when she spotted him. He was looking toward the far doors, so she ducked her head and blended in with a group of other kids. She had her hair in its usual braid and it ran down her back under her hoodie, so she pulled the hood up over her head and slunk down the hallway.

Walking fast, Alice looked back at Jasper to see that he was still looking toward the doors. She hoped he wasn't looking for her, but she didn't want to find out for sure. She made her way to her locker, got her things as quickly as possible, and darted away to her first class. She slid into her seat with a sigh of relief and began to plan how she was going to keep avoiding him.

"Hey, Rosalie. You ever heard of an Alice at our school?" Jasper asked his cousin at lunch, later that day.

"Hmmmmm... I don't think so." Rosalie said, her brow wrinkled in thought. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I met this girl at James' party last Friday and she said her name was Alice." He told her. "But no one has heard of an Alice, so I don't know how to find her."

Rosalie shook her head. "Jas, maybe she doesn't go to this school."

"She said she's a Junior here, Rose. Lived here all her life." Jasper looked thoughtful. "I gotta' find her."

"Why do you have to find her? I mean, what's the big deal?" Rose looked at him, concern shining in her eyes.

Jasper looked sheepish and ducked his head. "Well, don't tell anyone, okay?" At her nod, he continued, hesitantly. "I kind of... raped her."

Rose jerked as though he'd struck her. "What!"

Jasper waved at her to be quiet and put his finger to his lips as he looked around the crowded lunchroom. "Shhhhhh! Dang, Rosalie. I don't want anyone to know."

Rosalie lowered her head and whispered her concern. "Jasper, how could you do that? What happened?"

"Well, it wasn't rape, exactly, but she was upset and ran away. I want to make sure she's okay."

"She's not going to call the police on you, is she?" Rosalie asked him, trying to keep her voice down.

"Ummmmm... Well, I don't think so... but I'm not sure. She went with me willingly, it wasn't until we.. actually... you know, did it, that I realized that she was a virgin and probably had too much to drink." Jasper admitted. "She was crying and wouldn't talk to me, and I feel kinda' bad, ya' know?"

"Well, I would think so, Jasper Whitlock." Rosalie snapped as she stared at him. "How the hell did you let her get away without making sure she was all right?"

"Rose, she kicked me in the balls and ran!" Jasper hissed, running his hand through his hair. "What the hell was I supposed to do? By the time I could move again, she was long gone."

"I'm sure she's fine, Jas. Maybe she lied so you wouldn't know who she was." Rose offered.

"I suppose she could've... " Jasper considered. "I hope not, though, or I'll never find her."

"Jasper, if you can't find her, it's not your fault, if she lied." Rose tried again. "Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine."

"Well... there's one more thing..." Jasper hesitated, his hand on the back of his neck. "Ummmm... I forgot to wear... a condom."

"Jasper! Oh my God! What if you knocked her up?" Rose gasped loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh! God damn it, Rose!" Jasper looked around, but didn't see anyone looking their way. "I know. Why do you think I'm so panicked about this? Between possibly hurting her, she could be... expecting, and I need to know."

"I'll see what I can do, Jas, but don't get discouraged, you may never find this girl." Rose told him as they walked out of the lunchroom and on to their next class.

Alice was never so relieved to get home from school, as she was on Monday afternoon. She'd seen Jasper at least six times today, and she'd felt nauseous every time. Normally, she took her sweet time getting home, she always had a ton of chores to do, besides her homework, and she never had any time to just relax. Today, however, it was such a relief not to have been discovered, that she was actually embracing having her chores and homework to do.

"Alice? Is that you?" Her step-mom called out.

"Yes! It's me." Alice called back, setting her book bag on the kitchen table.

"Can you come help me for a minute, please?" Alice heard her step-mom ask and sighed.

"Sure! Be right there." She answered as she shrugged out of her hoodie and rolled up the sleeves of her black dress.

Alice's mom had died in a car accident when she was ten. Her dad and her had managed to make it through, but Alice was often lonely with him at the hospital so much. One day, two years ago, he had asked her if she would be upset if he started dating again. He had met a woman at the hospital that he wanted to ask out.

Esme was warm, funny and very loving. Alice took to her immediately and thought everything would be just wonderful when her dad had asked Esme to marry him. Things had been great at first, but then Esme had gotten pregnant and the twins had turned their well-organized lives upside-down. Now, Esme was always frazzled and tired, and never had time for Alice. Plus, Alice had to take up the slack and seemed to always be bustling here or there.

She made her way through the house to find her step-mom in the nursery trying to dress one of the squirming twins.

"There you are, sweetheart. Would you please dress Emily for me?" Esme asked her, nodding toward the baby rolling around her crib in a diaper. "Your dad will be home soon and I haven't even started supper."

"Sure, Esme." Alice told her and went over to get her baby sister. She grinned when she saw her and held her chubby, little arms up toward her. "Hey, you little sweetie!" Alice said as she picked her up. "Are you and Leah giving Mommy trouble today?" She giggled when Emily tried to grab her nose and got her stuffed bunny to distract her while she got her dressed.

"How was school, Ali?" Esme asked as she finally got the little pink dress on Leah.

"Ummmm... it was... okay." Alice told her with a shrug. She felt Esme look over at her and kept busy with the baby on the changing table.

"Alice? Is something wrong?" Esme asked her, her brow wrinkled with concern as she walked over to the second changing table. Alice looked up as she approached and shook her head.

"No. Why would you think that?" She didn't sound convincing, even to her own ears, as Esme handed over her other baby sister and finished dressing little Emily.

"I noticed that you didn't seem like your usual self over the weekend, and now, well, you look even worse." Esme confessed, turning to give her a once-over. "I wish you'd dress in something besides black and gray all the time, too. It makes you look so pale, a pretty yellow, or a nice blue..."

"I will not wear blue." Alice insisted suddenly. Esme gave her a startled look.

"Okay, honey, you don't have to... I just think you would look so pretty, that's all." She lifted Emily in her arms and faced Alice. "Don't you feel good, sweetie? You look really tired."

Alice saw an opportunity and took it. She hadn't been sleeping well, and she did have a headache. "I'm not feeling that well, no. I've had a headache all day and I didn't sleep well over the weekend at all."

"Alice, why didn't you tell your dad or I?" Esme looked into her eyes. "Sweetheart, you know you're very important to us. Just because we are so busy with the babies, doesn't mean that we still don't have time for you."

Alice nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She wanted to grab onto Esme and sob out the whole awful tale, instead she gave her a weak smile. "I know. Thank you. I just really want to help you with the babies, not be a burden."

"Alice Cullen! You are not, and have never been a burden." She marched over to Emily's crib and put her in it. Walking back, she took Leah and marched over to put her in her crib, before coming back to stand in front of Alice. Esme was a small woman, but she was still taller than Alice so, when she gathered Alice into her arms, Alice smiled and snuggled in. She sniffed a few times and Esme rubbed her hand up and down her back, soothing her. "You know that your dad and I love you very much. If there is ever anything troubling you, we want to know about it." Esme pulled back and looked into Alice's eyes again. "Understand?" She asked firmly.

Alice smiled and nodded, rubbing a tear off her cheek. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Esme said, pulling her back into her arms.

"I swear, I've checked everywhere, Jas, there is no Alice in this school." Rosalie told Jasper a few days later. "Even the secretaries say there is no Alice here."

Jasper smacked his hand down on the table. "Damn!" He gritted out. If he had her in front of him right now, he'd give her a piece of his mind for lying to him.

"What's going on, Jas?" Emmett asked, setting down his lunch tray and sitting next to Jasper. "You still trying to find that girl?"

"Yes, damn it!" He looked up as Edward Masen sat next to Rose. "Hey Edward? Ever hear of an Alice at this school?"

Edward looked thoughtful as he unwrapped his lunch. "No... I don't think so." He said, after a minute. He took a bite of his sandwich. "There's a _Mary_ Alice in my History class."

Jasper's eyes turned intense. "What's she look like?" He demanded impatiently.

"Well, she's a tiny, little thing. Long, dark hair... keeps to herself." Noticing Jasper's excitement, he asked. "What's your interest in her? She doesn't seem like your... usual type."

"He met her at James' last Friday and now he is frantic to find her again." Emmett laughed, nudging Jasper with his elbow. "She must've been as awesome piece of ass. He hardly ever goes back for seconds."

"Shut up, Emmett." Jasper snapped, watching as Emmett cracked up. "You don't know what you're talking about. She wasn't just a... piece of ass... okay?" Emmett snickered and nodded his head.

"Whatever you say, Jas, but I saw her go up those stairs with you. She seemed pretty out of it, too." Emmett laughed, again. "What'd you do? Get her drunk first?"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Jasper snarled, jumping up from his chair. Emmett stopped laughing and stared at Jasper.

"Sorry, Jas. Geeze. I was just teasin'." Emmett stuffed some pizza into his mouth.

"It's all right. I'm just... worried, okay?" Jasper massaged the back of his neck. He'd been looking for Alice all week and he finally had some information on her. "I may've hurt her... " Jasper flushed as his eyes met Rose's.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah... she was pretty small." He looked thoughtful as he added. "She did run out of there pretty fast, too." He looked at Jasper. "Man, I hope she's all right. Want me to go with you to find her?"

"Ummmm... sure, Em. Thanks." Jasper said, feeling bad that he had hollered at Emmett. Emmett could be a pain, but he was a good guy.

Jasper walked cautiously down the hall toward Edward's History class, Emmett by his side. "Now, Em, we've got to be stealthy, okay? When she sees me, she might try to take off. I need you to wait to see if she does, and stop her, all right?"

"Sure, Jas. I'm not going to like, grab her, or nothin', though." Emmett told him, a serious look on his face. "She's really tiny, and I don't hurt girls."

"Emmett, I don't want you to grab her, and I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to talk to her. If she won't talk to me, I'm not going to force her, okay?"

"All right, Jas. I'm gonna' hold you to that." Emmett told him, searching his face. "I've never seen you hurt someone on purpose before, so I'm gonna' trust you."

Jasper nodded and motioned for him to wait behind the door. Jasper stood next to the closed door and leaned against the wall to wait. They only had a few minutes, and he was starting to get nervous now. What if she made a big scene, or worse, wouldn't give him the time of day?" Jasper ran his hand over his face. Well, he had to make sure it was the right girl first.

The bell rang and Jasper tensed up. "Here we go." He thought, as he watched the door open. Out poured several guys that he knew, including Edward. Edward walked over to him.

"She's usually one of the last ones out." He said. "I've seen her when I've had to stay behind for something."

"Thanks, Edward. I appreciate your help." Jasper told him.

"No problem, Jas. I hope she's the one you're looking for." Edward patted him on the shoulder and went on to his locker.

Jasper never took his eyes off the door and, eventually, a tiny, dark-haired girl walked out. Jasper's heart slammed against his chest. It was her. There was no mistake. She had her hair pulled into a braid down her back and she had no make up on, but it was definitely her. Jasper swallowed nervously and made his way toward her. She paused in the hallway to adjust her books and he spotted the butterfly clip in her hair. He dug the match to it out of his pocket and walked up to her.

Alice felt someone walk up to her and looked up. Her face drained of all color and she gasped as she realized it was Jasper standing there.

"I found your hair clip, Alice, and I wanted to return it to you." He said, holding out his hand with the glittering hair ornament in it.

Alice slowly reached up to take it, her wide eyes never leaving his face. She snatched it out of his hand and backed up a step. "Th-thank you." She stuttered, and took another step back.

Jasper stepped toward her and he saw her eyes dart around the hallway. She chewed on her lip and her eyes met his again. "I'm sorry... Alice... about the other... night. I never meant to... hurt you." Jasper told her. He watched as she blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm okay." She whispered, clutching her books to her chest.

"I'm glad." Jasper said. "I've been... looking for you." Her eyes flew to his face, and he saw fear there.

"W-why?" She choked out, her face white but for the two red blotches on her cheeks. She backed away and slammed into something hard. She looked up to see Emmett McCarty standing there and her head whipped back to Jasper.

"I was... worried... about you." He said softly, a look of shame on his face as he approached her. "Plus, I forgot to... use... p-protection." He watched as her face blanched, and she looked like she might faint. "Here, let me help you." Jasper told her as he took her books and led her over to a bench to sit down.

Alice sank down hard on the bench. She hadn't even thought about protection. There was no way, she just couldn't be pregnant... and with Jasper's baby? Oh my God! She looked up at him in horror. How could this be happening to her? She'd always been a good girl. She'd taken care of her dad when her mom had died. She'd always gotten good grades. She helped around the house and with the babies.

She felt a light touch on her arm and flinched away, but focused on Jasper's face. He looked concerned and worried, and a little of her fear ebbed away.

"Are you feeling any better, now?" Jasper asked. "I'm sorry I just... sprung it on you like that. I planned it a little better in my head."

Alice shook her head. "I-I... It's... okay. I'm f-f-fine." She stammered, not looking fine, at all.

Jasper watched as some color slowly seeped back into her face.

"No. It's not okay. None of this is okay." Jasper sighed as he pushed the hair off his forehead. "I am so sorry that I... even..."

"Met me?" Alice asked quietly, watching his face. His startled eyes locked on hers.

"No, Alice. That's not what I meant." He tried to make amends. "I just meant... that... I wish..."

Alice nodded. "I know... I wish I'd never gone to that darn party. I let some friends talk me into it." She explained, gesturing at herself. "That girl? The one you... met... that's not me." She looked down at her clothes. "I don't... dress like that... or go to parties... or drink... alcohol..."

She met his eyes and Jasper nodded. "I figured." He watched her look down again and sighed. "All I know, Alice, is that we have to deal with this... situation... and I wanted you to know... I'm not going to make you … deal with it... alone."

Alice gazed up at his solemn face. "Thank you."

Alice sighed and rubbed her forehead. She saw Jasper looking at her and she groaned, wondering again how she'd let this happen. He watched her with concern and she realized that he was actually a nice person. She'd dreaded running into him and had prayed that she never did. Now, at least she wasn't afraid of him any more. Too bad he was such a player, Alice thought, watching the subtle changes to his face as he sat thinking. It might've been nice to get to know him in a normal situation, rather than a drunken one-night stand and a possible baby.

"What should we do now?" She asked him, not sure that she wanted to hear his answer.

Jasper looked at the ground, his face taking on a pink shade, and he swallowed. "Well, we... wait, I guess." He looked up at her puzzled expression, watching as his meaning dawned on her.

Now it was her face that was turning pink and her eyes on the ground. "Yeah... " She mumbled. "I... get it."

"Can I give you my number?" Jasper asked her. "You know, so you can... let me know... "

"Uhhhh... yeah... " Alice answered, taking out her phone. She handed it to him and he punched in his number.

"Well, okay then... " Jasper said, standing up, his eyes intent on her face. "Here's your phone. Ahhhhh... call me... whenever." He massaged the back of his neck, looking uncertain.

"All right." Alice whispered, looking at her lap. "I... will."

Jasper watched her. She really was a tiny, little thing. He flinched when he recalled the night of the party. He'd never meant to hurt her, she'd just gotten him so excited, he hadn't even talked to her that much before he'd made his move.

"Ummmm... can I... give you a ride home, Alice?" He asked, strangely wanting to get to know her better.

Her eyes widened and she glanced wildly down the hallway. "No! Uhhhh... thank you." She grabbed her books and clutched them to her chest as she slowly stood up from the bench and backed a few feet away from him. "I'll... uhhhh... just... take the bus."

Her response irritated him, but he supposed that he couldn't blame her. She didn't really know him at all. What she had to go by was the worst possible impression he could've given.

"Ali? You all right?" Alice looked over in relief when she heard Bella's voice. Bella passed Emmett, still standing further down the hall, and walked up to her looking curiously at Jasper.

"Bella, do you know... Jasper?" She asked, trying to appear normal.

Bella shook her head, but smiled. "No. Nice to meet you, Jasper."

Jasper nodded. "You, too, Bella." He said politely, his eyes sliding back over to Alice. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Alice, all right?"

"Sure... Jasper. T-talk to you... l-later." Alice answered, relief washing over her as he walked away.

"Oh my God!" Bella squealed, shaking Alice's arm. "That was Jasper Whitlock. How come he was talking to you?"

"Well, I... met him at... the party." Alice told her, vaguely.

"See? I told you!" Bella squealed again, bouncing up and down. "I told you that you'd meet your Prince Charming! I can't wait to tell Jessica!"

Alice dutifully followed Bella down the hallway as she rushed to find Jessica.

"Yeah... " Alice thought. "My Prince Charming." She shuddered at the notion and put her hand over her belly, praying that he hadn't given her more than her hair clip back.

Jasper jumped when his phone buzzed. He picked it up off of his desk and felt excitement run through him when he saw it was a text from Alice. He eagerly opened the text, anticipation making him catch his breath.

_Hi. Wanted to let you know, I'm OK. _

_~Alice._

Jasper sagged back in his chair, a sigh of relief surged from between his lips. He never wanted to go through that again. He punched some buttons on his phone.

_Hi Alice. Thanx for letting me know. _

_-Jasper_

Alice put down her phone and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes. The last two weeks had been terrible. She hadn't known what she would've done if she had found out she was pregnant.

Her mind drifted to the night of the party. She'd tried to avoid thinking about it but, now that she knew she was all right, she couldn't help thinking about what had happened. In her worst nightmares, she had never dreamed that the first time she made love with someone, would be so horrible. Of course, no one could call what Jasper Whitlock had done to her, making love.

Alice shuddered as she remembered and imagined how Jasper was feeling now. He was probably relieved that he could go back to his partying ways and not have to worry about her ever again. Regret made her heart ache and she wished things could've been different. She hoped, if nothing else, he had learned to be more careful.

~oOo~

"Hi, Alice." Alice stiffened as she heard the honey-smooth voice next to her. Closing her locker, she turned to face the beautiful boy standing there watching her.

"Hi." She whispered, wondering what he wanted. She watched his face as he seemed to search for the right words.

"I wondered if... I could... call you tonight?" He said, stumbling over his words, but watching her face intently.

Alice's brow wrinkled. "Ummmmm... I guess... but, why?" She searched the clear emerald eyes as she waited for his answer.

He looked at the floor and cleared his throat. "I... well, I... can't seem to stop... thinking about you." He looked up, the uncertainty in his eyes shocking to her. "I thought... maybe... we could, you know, really get to know each other... better."

Alice's eyes widened in alarm, her mouth gone dry. "Oh! Well, I... I'm not ready... ready... to do that... again."

Jasper's hand shot out and touched her arm, his face showing his angst. "No! Alice, no. I mean... I wouldn't... I'd... just... like to talk... and, maybe, go to a... movie... or something." His face took on a sheepish expression. "I've decided to be... celibate... for a while. A long while... "

At her look, Jasper grinned and blushed. "The last few weeks have been... hell."

Alice smiled softly. "I know what you mean." She gazed into his eyes, marveling at his lack of confidence. She pondered his words and decided to give him a chance. Slowly nodding her head, she watched his eyes light up. "Okay. I think that would be... nice."

He grinned and walked with her toward the doors. She stopped suddenly and looked behind her when he fell behind. He straightened from picking something up off the floor.

"I believe you dropped this, m'lady." He joked, holding out the butterfly clip she'd had in her hair. Her hand went to her hair, and she smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir." She took it from him and he escorted her from the building. As they chatted and walked into the sunshine, Alice thought that, maybe, he could be her Prince Charming after all.


End file.
